


Forêt de nuages

by Ryuu91



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Des blessures, Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas!, Je sais pas quoi mettre ici, Jurons, Other, Un peu de sang
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuu91/pseuds/Ryuu91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Team Natsu" part pour une mission toute simple dans une petite île à l'ouest de Galuna : chercher des plantes qu'on ne trouve nul par ailleurs. Mais cela va se transformer en quelque chose de bien plus important. (Focus sur Natsu) (Rating T au cas où)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forêt de nuages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiyuTanemura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyuTanemura/gifts).



> Première fic! Les premiers chapitres vont être très courts! J'espère que ça vous plaira! :D

\- « Mais où est-ce qu’ils sont ?! »

Bien que haletant, je ne m’arrêtais de courir. Je ne pouvais et surtout ne devais pas. La chose n’était pas loin. Et même si le fait de fuir m’énervait au plus grand point, je ne pouvais pas abandonner les autres. Même si je ne savais pas où ils se trouvaient. Mais je devais les retrouver le plus vite possible, et me battre ne m’y aiderait pas !

#

Nous étions partis le matin même du Port d’Hargeon pour une petite île à l’Est de Galuna. Nous avions loué une petite barque, à mon grand désarroi. Erza m’avait assommé comme à son habitude. Pour mon bien m’a-t-elle dit. C’est ça, oui. Je n’y croyais pas une seule seconde… Plutôt pour avoir la paix oui ! 

Après ce qui me parût une éternité, Lucy me réveilla (toujours mieux qu’une claque d’Erza !). L’île sur laquelle nous avions atterri avait un air de forêt tropicale. Chaude et humide. Un coup d’œil à côté et je voyais Happy en train de se liquéfier à cause de la chaleur… Pauvre chat…

L’île était très large, sous la forme d’une montagne, la mer à ses pieds. Nous nous étions séparés peu après avoir décidé qui faisait quoi. Lucy, Happy et Erza d’un côté de l’île, Gray et moi d’un autre. La mission était simple, comparée à la récompense. Chercher quelques plantes rares qu’on ne pouvait trouver que sur cette île.

Plus nous nous hissions dans la montagne, plus l’effet de l’altitude pesait sur nous. Nos souffles se faisaient de plus en plus courts, nos cœurs battaient de plus en plus vite alors que nous ne faisions que marcher. La pression de l’air se faisait de plus en plus lourde. Et plus nous nous enfoncions dans la forêt, plus la lumière du jour se faisait rare, bloquée par la cime des arbres centenaires.

La brume installée tout autour de nous, caressant les arbres de sa froide moiteur. Le silence pesant, anormal. Tout nous mettait sur les nerfs. Contrairement à notre habitude, Gray et moi ne nous disputions pas. Les poings serrés, nous avancions doucement, le plus discrètement possible, sans parler. Je savais que Gray pensait comme moi : quelqu’un ou quelque chose nous observait. Quelque chose d’anormal, d’écrasant. De dangereux.

Le bruit de feuilles frôlées nous stoppa net dans notre ascension. Maintenant c’était sûr, quelque chose nous suivait. Tournant autour de nous-même, cherchant la source du bruissement, je vis le regard de Gray qui scrutait les alentours, quelques rides d’intense concentration formées autour de ses yeux. Quelques secondes d’intense silence passèrent. Rien ne survint. Jusqu’à ce qu’un grand BANG sonore ne résonne dans la forêt, nous faisant sursauter de surprise. Puis un second, un troisième, continuant dans un rythme lent mais stable.

Tout à coup, un je-ne-sais-quoi apparu. Une chose informe, visqueuse, couverte d’une épaisse carapace brillante, d’où sortaient de nombreuses épines. Des bras tentaculaires. De grosses pattes écailleuses. Plus grande et large qu’Elfman. Une bestiole énorme, noire et verdâtre, gluante, et surtout odorante. La puanteur m’attaqua les narines plus fortement que ce que j’avais pu sentir jusqu’à aujourd’hui. Une odeur fétide, une odeur de mort et de pourriture.

Lorsque les orbes marron de la chose se posèrent sur nous, elle émit un cri guttural à faire froid dans le dos. Mais le pire dans cette image cauchemardesque était le petit sac vert déchiré accroché à une des épines les plus hautes du dos. 

Les yeux écarquillés, nos regards se croisèrent. L’incompréhension, l’appréhension, la peur, se lisaient dans celui de l’autre. Ce petit sac vert leur était familier. Happy, pensait-je. Cette chose avait croisé la route des filles et Happy et leur avait échappé. Ce bout de tissu en était la preuve. Mais normalement rien ne pouvait échapper à Erza ! La terrifiante Titania avait vu pire qu’une horrible gelée verte et odorante. N’est-ce pas ?

De toute façon il fallait lui régler son compte. Ma magie de feu entoura mes mains tandis que Gray prenait sa position habituelle, poing sur paume. Un coup d’œil échangé suffit et nous nous élançâmes.


	2. La chose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention! Risques de OOC! Je sais pas trop... Ah! aussi... Le premier chap était écrit à la première personne mais celui-ci l'est à la 3ème. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir ^^

Gray gela les pattes de la chose tandis que Natsu s'élançait, mains enflammées. Au lieu de lui faire le moindre dégât, ses mains s'enfoncèrent dans la gelée qui lui faisait office de corps. Une sensation de brûlure qui lui était jusqu'alors inconnue se propagea du bout de ses doigts jusque dans ses avants bras.

Retirant ses bras du corps monstrueux, il sauta en arrière à côté de Gray. Ses avants bras étaient rouges et fumaient. Une odeur de roussi s'en échappait. Mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'en inquiéter pour l'instant. La glace de Gray rompit dans un grand CRAC et le monstre fondit sur les garçons.

Ils plongèrent chacun d'un côté en poussant un cri de surprise. La chose donna un grand coup d'un de ses bras tentaculaires, frappant Natsu dans le bas-ventre, le faisant voler sur plusieurs mètres, s'écrasant dans les arbres. Il ne se releva pas. Elle se tourna alors vers Gray, Natsu dans son dos.

Une voix retentit dans la forêt, sifflante, faisant écho entre les arbres. A toi. Et avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste, d'un saut, elle retomba sur Gray. Une masse lourde, musculeuse, lisse, le bloqua sur le sol. C'était qu'en plus de sa rapidité et sa force, elle pouvait passer d'un corps à l'état de gelée à une masse plus ferme ! Ses tentacules se renfermaient autour de son corps, vidant petit à petit ses poumons de leur air vital. Le premier choc l'empêchait de se servir de sa magie.

Natsu les surprit tous les deux. D'un fort coup de pied, il réussit à faire desserrer la chose de son emprise sur Gray. Ce dernier en profita pour s'éloigner afin de reprendre son souffle, difficilement et en toussant. Il se retourna, appuyé sur ses coudes, pour voir Natsu qui faisait face à la chose. Mais la situation était très mauvaise pour eux.

Gray avait encore le tournis à force de rechercher l'oxygène dont il avait besoin. Et Natsu était dans un état encore pire. Essoufflé, une longue coupure sur la cuisse gauche, les vêtements déchirés. Et Gray voyait bien qu'il mettait tout son poids sur sa jambe gauche malgré sa blessure. Il ne posait pas entièrement son pied droit sur le sol.

Il leur fallait fuir, et vite, afin de retrouver les autres. Il se leva tant bien que mal et se dirigea le plus silencieusement possible derrière le monstre vert. Pendant ce temps, Natsu et la chose continuaient à se jauger. Cette dernière semblait se moquer de son apparente faiblesse.

Gray en profita pour se mettre en position. D'un coup d'œil il vit Natsu qui avait compris. Ils s'élancèrent en même temps, feu et glace prêts à en découdre. Mais la créature avait anticipé. Elle tourna sur elle-même, tentacules déployées, et les projeta loin d'elle, à l'opposé l'un de l'autre.

Ce dernier coup était beaucoup plus puissant que le premier que Natsu avait reçu, expulsant tout l'air qu'il avait dans ses poumons. Il l'entraîna beaucoup plus loin que le précédent, le faisant s'écraser contre un arbre. L'arrière de son crâne rebondit sur la surface dure du tronc. Il s'évanouit avant d'atteindre le sol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vais limiter le blabla d'auteur. Il y a pas beaucoup de texte pour ce chapitre mais dites-moi ce que vous en pensez :)


	3. Panser ses plaies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nouveau chapitre, attention au risque de OOC!!!

Natsu se réveilla quelques temps plus tard. Papillonnant les paupières, il finit par ouvrir les yeux. Il se trouvait dans une clairière, l’air toujours aussi chaud et humide. Les grands arbres s’élançaient sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Les grandes feuilles à la cime des géants bloquaient légèrement la lumière du jour, créant des ombres inquiétantes tout autour de la clairière et derrière les arbres.

Il s’assit doucement, sentant des bleus sur tout son corps. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son écharpe qui reposait à quelques pas de lui. Il tendit le bras pour l’attraper mais s’arrêta à mi-chemin. La peau qui partait de ses doigts jusque ses coudes étaient brûlées, la peau rouge et sèche. Et c’est à ce moment-là qu’il se rendit compte de la douleur. Il ne comprenait pas comment c’était possible. Il était un mage de feu, un dragon slayer ! Il ne devait pas ressentir une telle sensation !

Le souffle un peu court, il tendit à nouveau son bras pour attraper son écharpe. La sensation du tissu contre sa peau l’irrita un peu plus mais il se saisit de l’étoffe pour l’enrouler autour de son cou. 

Un rapide examen sur son état lui permit de voir les dégâts. De nombreux bleus coloraient sa peau sur toutes les parties de son corps. Du sang avait séchés à l’arrière de son crâne. Plusieurs coupures et égratignures un peu partout mais le plus urgent était la blessure ouverte sur sa cuisse gauche et son tibia droit trop enflé pour que ce soit normal. Merde. Il ne pouvait pas se lever et partir à la recherche des autres, encore moins mettre sa raclée à la monstruosité qui les avait attaqués, sans d’abord faire quelque chose à propos de ses blessures.

Une éternité passa avant qu’il ait réussi à retirer toutes les échardes de la blessure de sa cuisse. Alors qu’il essaya de faire appel à sa magie pour cautériser la blessure qui ne cessait pas de saigner, une forte sensation de tournis et de nausée lui apprit qu’il était trop faible pour invoquer ne serait-ce qu’une petite flammèche. Enervé au plus haut point, il déchira ce qu’il lui restait du haut de sa tunique et se posa un garrot pour arrêter l’hémorragie. 

Il lui restait à s’occuper de son autre jambe. Pas beau du tout à voir. Enflée et virait vers le violet foncé. Le tibia devait être cassé. Il lui fallait de la glace, mais Gray n’était pas dans les parages, en tous cas il ne le sentait pas. Il ne lui restait donc qu’à fabriquer une attelle. Ce qu’il fit à l’aide de son écharpe.

Ceci fait, il se leva prudemment, testant ses appuis. Ça passait. Il commença alors à se diriger vers l’endroit où il avait vu Gray la dernière fois. Pas qu’il s’inquiétait ! Ça non jamais pour l’autre esquimau ! Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à sortir de la petite clairière, un bruit étouffé se fit entendre. Il s’accroupit derrière l’arbre le plus proche, attendant de voir ce qu’il allait se passer.   
Une seconde, deux, puis trois. Rien n’arriva. Pensant être devenu paranoïaque, il commençait à se lever de sa cachette, avant de remarquer une chose bouger à sa droite. Une chose verte et gluante. Il se figea. Elle semblait être à la recherche de quelque chose. Lui, pensa-t-il. Mais il remarqua quelque chose de différent. Alors que la chose s’approchait de sa cachette, il vit les yeux noirs de la bête. Ceux de la première étaient marrons. Il y en avait plusieurs. Il fallait vraiment qu’il retrouve Gray avant qu’ils ne se fassent avoir !

Quelques minutes interminables plus tard, il était sûr que la chose avait disparu. Il en profita pour s’extirper de son abri et reprit son chemin. 

Comme pour s’ajouter à sa malchance, une fine pluie commença à tomber sur la forêt.


	4. A bout de nerfs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trop court pour être considéré être un chapitre!!

La pluie ne semblait pas vouloir s’arrêter. Un torrent d’eau froide, glaciale, se déversait sur sa tête, si épais qu’il avait du mal à voir où il allait. La sensation d’être gelé jusqu’aux os. Pour ajouter à sa mauvaise humeur, il se prit les pieds dans une racine qu’il n’avait pas vue. Et s’étala de tout son long dans une grande flaque qui se trouvait juste devant.

\- « Putain de merde !»

Il avait l’impression que tout était fait pour qu’il ne puisse pas avancer, retrouver ses compagnons, et retourner à la guilde… Il s’arrêta net. Ce n’était pas dans ses habitudes d’être découragé aussi vite. Il se mit une grande claque mentale, secoua la tête un instant et repartit, boitant légèrement. Il avait réussi à trouver un grand bâton de bois épais qui lui servait d’appui et lui permettait de marcher sans trop de difficultés.

Alors que la lumière du jour commençait à disparaître, la pluie cessa et le brouillard se teinta de rouge. Il ne pensait pas avoir été projeté si loin. Mais tout l’environnement embrumait ses sens. Il ne comprenait plus rien.

Il marcha encore quelques minutes avant d’entendre, encore, un petit bruit pas très loin derrière lui. Il vit des ombres bouger derrière l’épaisse végétation. Une sensation de brûlure dans la nuque. Et la dernière chose dont il eut conscience fut sa vision de la pleine lune blanche et éclatante dont la lumière traversait le feuillage des arbres.

**Author's Note:**

> Salut salut! Prise par un (grand et long) moment de folie, et grâce à beaucoup d'encouragements de MiyuTanemura (auteure depuis un bon moment dans le fandom de Fairy Tail), j'ai décidé de rédiger et poster une petite histoire pour commencer! Et puis ça a évolué en quelque chose de plus grand que ce que j'avais prévu! La cata! Mais pas d'inquiétudes je sais où je vais.
> 
> Je préfère aussi m'excuser d'avance : les chapitres risquent d'être hyper courts. Cette première histoire est un petit test ^^
> 
> Malgré mes relectures incessantes, il doit sûrement y avoir ds fautes, ou des trucs bizarres ou pas très très cohérents... Je m'excuse d'avance (oui encore ^^) pour les désagréments.
> 
> Et un peu de culture G pour finir (après, promis, je m'en vais!)
> 
> *Une forêt de nuage est un type de forêt tropicale, humide, se trouvant en montagne et caractérisée par une brume quasi permanente (du coup, côté atmosphère fantastique et inquiétante, c'est un vrai bijou!)
> 
> N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez!


End file.
